


A new beginning

by knighina



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Homophobia (sort of), Knighton still exist, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighina/pseuds/knighina
Summary: What if Guy of Gisborne and Allan a-Dale were lovers?What if they both survived at the end of season 3?What if Guy of Gisborne has a chance to become a rightfull Lord?What if love is more important than everything else?





	1. Chapter 1

Guy of Gisborne slowly awakes to find himself in a bed that is not his and in a place that he doesn't recognize.   
After a few minutes he tries to get up, but he feels pain and he finds out that he has bandages all over his torso, so he decides that is better stay in bed trying to remember what happened when he was sleeping.  
Guy couldn't remember well what happened during the defense of Nottingham, he knows he was heavily wounded by Vaisey and at that moment he thought he was going to die, but evidently he was wrong. He starts to panic thinking about what happened to his friends, did Robin made it? and even more importantly, did Allan, his beloved Allan, survived?

He has suddenly the need to find this things out so he tries to get up again and this time he succeed; in this moment someone enters in his room.  
Kate enters in Guy's room to check on him. Three weeks are passed since Nottingham and Guy hasn't woken up yes. To her surprise when she enters the room she finds Guy awake and up.

"Good morning Guy! is nice to see that you've woken up".  
Guy turns to watch who addressed him. "Kate!?!?!..... what are you doing here?!?!? ca - can you tell me where I am?"  
She goes near Guy and motion him to sit on the bed then she says "Guy you are at Locksley, you were gravely wounded during Nottingham defense and when Little John and Much found you they brought you here to cure you".  
"I don't remember this room in Locksley... And why am I at Locksley?"  
"What do you remember Guy?"  
Guy remembered the events before the battle, he remembered all too well the corpse of Allan, his boy, chucked in front of Nottingham 's gates. He remembered the grief and the rage that he felt in when he saw that sight; but he couldn't tell this to Kate now, not without revealing her his true feelings for Allan.  
So he just answer her: "I remember that Vasey injured me and that I thought I was dying, than nothing"  
"We found you gravelly injured and we brought you here. King Richard's healer tended to your injures. Do you remember anything else?"  
"No"  
"Do you remember what happened before the battle?"  
"Yes"  
"So you remember that King Richard has been back in England since before the battle in Nottingham?"  
"Yes....But I don't understand.... What does it mean Kate?"  
"It means that we won Guy, and it also means that King Richard Gave officially back Locksley to Robin"  
"Good for him... I suppose he is happy now..."  
"As a matter of fact, yes he is very happy... or I have to say that we all are very happy. We all survived the battle and King Richard acknowledged our loyalty to him and gave some land to all of us... So, yes, we are more than happy, we are ecstatic"  
"Good for all of you, then"  
"You don't seem very happy Guy, did you understand what I said?"  
Guy tries to stand up again than answers: "Yes, I understand... But now I have to get dressed and go away from here. I cannot stay here"  
In the meantime Kate stands up as well "you are in no fit state to go anywhere Guy, so please go back to bed"

Friar Tuck in walking in the corridor just outside Guy's bedroom when he hears commotion inside the room, so he enters and sees Guy finally awake. He sees Kate struggling to convince Guy to return to bed so he decide to help her.  
"Welcome back to the land of living Guy, stubborn as ever I see... Just woken up you're already throwing a tantrum?""  
"Tuck, please not you too... I have to go away..."  
"No, you have to rest and regain your strength"  
Kate and Tuck mange to get Guy lay down in bed and Kate gives him a cup filled with a special sleeping brew.  
Guy dinks the brew and he feels heavy, in a couple of minutes he's sleeping again.

Kate and Tuck goes to see the next patient. In the room at the end of the corridor there is Allan a Dale. He never woke up, his injuries were nearly mortal, but he still breaths he is still fighting for his life.  
Kate and Tuck manage to clean Allan's wounds and to put on clean bandages.  
They have just finished their work when Robin arrives in Allan's room.  
"Kate how is him? Do you think he will ever recover?"  
"Same as yesterday Robin, but every day he's becoming stronger. King Richard's healer thinks Allan will wake up, sooner or later"  
Robin still feels really bad for Allan and blames himself for what happened to him. If only he trusted Allan more Vaisey wouldn't be able to attempt to murder him.  
Robin is lost in his thoughts for a minute more than asks Kate: "And Guy? How is he?"  
"Good news my love, he woke up this morning" Says Kate  
And Tuck confirms: "Yes Robin, Guy woke up but something terrifies him... He was adamant about going immediately away from Locksley, Kate and I had to give him a sleeping brew to calm him down. He doesn't remember much of the battle. He panicked, he said he needed to go away immediately, so with Tuck's help I gave him the sleep brew".  
Robin mumbles something under his breath than says out loud a little harshly: "Next time he wakes up I would like to see him"  
"Why do you want to see him? What is going on?" asks Kate  
"King Richard, as you well known, has decided to give to all of us a reward, specifically a manor to each of us, even to Guy"  
"Are you telling me that King Richard has given Locksley back to Guy?"  
"No Kate not, Locksley... King Richard has given Guy Knighton"  
"Oh my..."  
"I need to tell him the news as soon as possible"  
"I understand, I'll let you know when he wakes up again"  
"Thanks sweetheart. Now I really have to go and see King Richard".  
"Bye Robin"  
"Bye sweetheart" says Robin before giving Kate a kiss


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Guy wakes up again. He is a bit confused and his head is spinning.  
He groans and tries to stand up, when he succeed he search for some clothes to wear. He is determined to leave the room he's actually occupying, possibly for good.  
He only wants to be left alone. He need to be alone in order to mourn to loss of the love of his life and drink all the alcohol he can bear.  
Nobody in Robin's gang knew that Guy and Allan were a little bit close than friends, but the truth was that Guy and Allan became lovers since when Allan started to work for Guy when he was still the master in arms for sheriff Vaisey. 

Their relationship was the best thing that Guy ever experienced in his life. Allan was caring and could understand him better than he understands himself. But now he has lost everything. He knows it.  
He saw Allan's body discarded in front of Nottingham's gates and from that moment a sense of loss seized him.  
He is a also a little disappointed because he survived the battle and now he is alone without his lover.  
He understands that Robin is happy, everything turned in the right direction for him.

Even Robin lost a lot in the past years and deserves a little bit of happiness, Guy understand this, but he cannot find a single reason to be happy himself.  
Guy thinks King Richard will want to punish him for his loyalty to the late sheriff Vaisey and he isn't scared of his destiny; if he will be convict to death penalty he will accept his fate. Guy thinks that maybe if he dies he will be able to rejoin with Allan once and forever. Suddenly suicide is not a bad idea... maybe he can attempt it later...

In the meantime he has located his clothes and is putting them on when Friar Tuck enters in his room with a tray full of food and finds Guy awake and in the process of getting dressed.  
"Good evening Guy, I see you're awake and calmer than this morning"  
"Good evening Tuck"  
"Why are you getting dressed Guy? You still need to rest if you want to recover properly... Do you understand this?"  
"Tuck I appreciate what you did with my wounds, but I really don't care if I live or I die. You, all of you, deserve happiness and I, on the contrary, deserve to be alone with my misery".  
"I really don't understand you Guy, you survived from nearly mortal wounds and you're not happy?"  
"You can't understand Tuck, nobody can" says a demoralized Guy of Gisborne.  
"Anyway I bought you something to eat"  
"Tanks, but I really don't feel like eating"  
"You need to eat in order to regain your strength. Now I promise you this Guy, you will sit down and eat your food no matter what you feel like".

Guy sits at a near table and slowly eats his food. When he as almost finished the door of his room opens again and Robin enters.  
"Hello Guy, nice to see that you've finally recover from your injuries"  
"Hi Robin"  
"Tuck, my friend, can you leave Guy and me alone? I need to speak to him in private"  
"Of course Robin"

When Friar Tuck exits the room Robin says: "I need to explain you what King Richard decided after the battle of Nottingham"  
"I already know Robin" says Guy "Kate told me this morning that King Richard gave you back Locksley. I'm really happy for you and I promise to live this manor immediately. I won't bother you with my presence ever again".  
"No you don't understand Guy" says Robin "King Richard understood the part you played for our cause and felt like he had to give you a special reward for you services"  
"I don't understand...King Richard doesn't want to punish me for my previous affiliation with Vaisey?""  
"No, not at all. King Richard has given you Knighton Manor".

Guy watch Robin like he is a strange alien creature and cannot say nothing for several minutes.  
After a while Guy asks "Why King Richard has given Knighton Manor to me?"  
"Told you guy. It's a reward"  
Guy slowly recovers from the initial shock than says: "I'm really sorry, but I can't accept this gift. Tell the King I refuse his reward"  
"Guy you cannot refuse!" says a shocked Robin "You always wanted a manor for yourself!"  
"Yes you are right Robin, a lifetime ago all I wanted was wealth and power, but now that I've lost the love of my life nothing matters"  
"Guy, Marian died a long time ago and sorry if I say that she was never yours..."  
"I know"  
"Knighton Manor has been without a master for too many months and you are perfect for that role"  
"No, I'm not. I only want to be left alone for the rest of my life"  
"But Guy..."  
"Listen Robin, you cannot understand. You have Kate and Locksley. On the contrary I lost everything I ever cared about. I lost Allan"  
"Allan? what does this mean?"  
"Allan was more than a fiend to me Robin, Allan was my lover, the love of my life... And now he's dead. I lost him forever"  
"You and Allan... what?!?!?"  
"We were together, we were a couple since he came to work for me when i was still the master at arms"  
"But you loved Marian... I don't understand"  
"I thought I loved Marian, but when I started to work with Allan everything changed. Now He's dead and I really don't want to live either"  
"But Allan is alive..."  
"Nice try Robin, but I saw his corpse in front of Nottingham's gates"  
"I swear I'm not messing with you Guy, Allan is still alive. He never woke up since the battle but he still breaths" says Robin "He is in the room at the end of the corridor, you can visit him if you want".

Guy watches Robin and than faints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion and discoveries

Robin and the gang are in the dining room downstairs and Robin is a little bit troubled. He doesn't know what to think about the confession that Guy did earlier.  
Little John notices Robin's uneasiness and decide to address his friend about it.  
"Robin what happened earlier whit Guy?" says Little John "I can see you're troubled... did he do something to you?"  
"Robin you can tell us if he started to be an ass again, you know it right?" confirms Much  
"Thanks for your concern guys, but no Guy didn't do anything... But this evening he was very strange and I didn't expect what he said to me, so now I'm a little confused"  
"Can you tell us what happened?" says Much  
"Well I went to tell him about King Richard's decision to give him Knighton. I thought he would be happy to have a manor of his own..."  
"Don't tell me that he still wants to be the Lord of Locksley!" exclaims Kate  
"No Kate he doesn't want Locksley"  
"So... What is the problem now? Says Little John  
"I told him that even if Knighton is not Locksley it's still an important manor and it belonged to Marian... But he told me the he doesn't want it. Then he said that he wanted to be left alone and to left Locksley as soon as possible"  
The gang is bewildered, they cannot believe that Guy refused such an opportunity.

Robin goes on and tell them all the rest of Guy's confession  
"But this is only the beginning... Guy told me that he cannot accept because he lost the love of his life and he has no reasons to stay, without his lover he doesn't want the wealth and power that Knighton can give him"  
"I thought he overcame the grief for the death of Marian" says Much  
"Yes, this is exactly what I told him... But he wasn't referring to Marian"  
"He certainly never dated anyone during the time he lived with us in the forest" says Kate "We would have known"  
"Yes, we used to live together in the forest... If he was dating someone we would have noticed... He couldn't hide!" confirms Little John  
"Apparently you are wrong, he just told me he was dating Allan" explains Robin  
"WHAT!" exclaims Much  
"No way..." mumbles Little John  
"This must be a lie" says Kate "Two men together it's not possible and against the law"  
"I believe he is saying the truth" says Friar Tuck "Years ago I witnessed a similar situation and I can say that two men can love each other. With a special authorization from the King they may even marry one day"  
"You cannot be serious Tuck!" exclaims Kate  
"Love, Tuck is right... I witnessed this kind of love when I was in the Holy Lands, two men can love each other as much as a woman and a man" concedes Robin "I'm only surprised that Guy shown interest in this kind of love... You know... He chased Marian with all his might, than he showed interest in Meg, or so it seemed... I thought he likes girls"

"Let's not judge him for who he loves" says Tuck "I think he is scared of our judgment and he is even scared because he knows that what he feels for Allan is officially against the law... So let's support him"  
"I agree with you Tuck, I don't want to turn my back on him" confirms Robin "But the problem here is that he cannot become the lord of Knighton if he doesn't marry a girl... You know the law"  
"But the law can be revised" intercept Will. "We can petition King Richard..."  
"No Will, I don't think this is possible" Says Robin. "we cannot change the law for personal reasons... But we have to solve the problem with the lordship of Knighton... Guy doesn't want it without Allan at his side".  
"You know Robin I'm not interested very much in Guy's fate or in Knighton" Declares Will "and I'm not interested very much in what the law permit or doesn't permit; but I'm interested in Allan's happiness. He's my best friend and it hurts me to think that he fell in love with Guy but didn't say nothing to me, to us, out of fear to be judged"  
"You're right Will" confirms Tuck "We have to consider Allan's feelings. This is not only about the Knighton's lordship... If Allan loves Guy back he won't accept to be named Lord of Bonchurch as well"  
"I didn't think about that... " mumbles Robin "Well we can't solve the problem right now... we have to wait for Allan to wake up"  
"Yes" confirms Will "Let's hope that he will wake up soon"  
"Yes" says Tuck "But now I believe is better if someone goes upstairs and check on Guy".

In the meantime Guy wakes up. His head hurts so bad and it's spinning.  
He sits on the bed and start to remember the previous conversation with Robin. He thought he lost everything when he saw Allan in front of Nottingham's gates, but maybe there is still hope for him to be happy. He knows very well that he cannot accept a lordship... his love for Allan is against the law at least here in England, but maybe if Allan wakes up they can start a new life in France where the law is not so strict.  
The only thing he can do now is pray, pray that Allan will wake up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate makes her way upstairs to go and check on Guy.  
When she open the door of his bedroom she's met with a sight she never thought was possible, Guy of Gisborne kneeled beside his bed was praying.   
It was known among the gang that Guy was an atheist, but now he seem to have changed his mind.  
Kate clears her throat and enters in the bedroom. Guy, startled, opens his eyes and sees Kate standing in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Guy" says Kate "I just wanted to bring you dinner, may I come in?"  
"Yes of course"  
"Here, so now... I think .... Maybe.... I can let you alone" mumbles Kate   
"Thank you Kate"  
"I'm going only to say you this Guy: If you need someone to speak to we are all here ready to listen to you" and then "you are not alone Guy, maybe we cannot fully understand the kind of love that you share with Allan, but we are not going to abandon neither you nor him" finishes Kate  
"So Robin told you everything" says Guy  
"Yes, he did... You know, I'm not very comfortable with your choices, but we are a family and we are ready to support you"   
Guy doesn't answer so Kate decide to leave him alone.  
Kate is leaving Guy's bedroom when she says "Guy if you want you can visit Allan, you can find him in the bedroom at the end of this corridor".  
"Thank you Kate, I really appreciate this".

Guy sits at the little table where Kate left his dinner. He eats something but he is not very hungry, so after a few mouthful he stands up and exit his room.   
He needs to see Allan, he need to see with his own eyes that the love of his life is still breathing, still fighting for his life.  
Guy exits his room and walks to the room at the end of the corridor.  
He stays outside the room for a litte while, he is scared to see how much hurt his boy is.   
Then he slowly opens the door of Allan's bedroom, he doesn't want to disturb Allan in any way, and steps inside the room.   
Allan is on the bed, he's pale and his chest is covered with bandages but he is breathing.   
Guy is crying now.   
His boy is alive and he will be well. They could still have a future together.   
Guy takes a nearby chair and sits beside Allan's bed and takes his hand.   
When he touch Allan's hand he starts to remember all the good memories he has of his boy and how jovial his lover has always been bringing happiness in Guy's dark life.  
Allan is undoubtedly the best thing happend in Guy's life.

Guy starts to spend his days holding Allan's hand, waiting for him to wake up.   
He refuses to leave him for any reason.

On the fifth day Robin approaches Guy.  
"Guy, may I come in? I really need to speak to you"  
"Of course you may Robin, What's the matter?"  
"I need to ask you to sign the paper and officially accept the lordship of Knighton" says Robin  
"No, not this again..."  
"Why are you so obstinate Guy?" asks Robin "I thought you would like to be rewarded for you help in the demise of Vaisey ..."  
"No, you're wrong. I don't need to be rewarded. I only need Allan with me" says Guy  
Then goes on and says "When he'll wake up we'll move to France, I'll find a job and we'll live together. Nobody will have to see us ever again"  
"You cannot live like a commoner Guy"  
"And why not Robin?"  
"Because... because.... I don't know why, but please Guy, I beg of you.. think about this matter again". Pleads Robin  
And than he concludes "I don't want to see Knighton given to God knows who. It's yours"  
"Robin I'm really sorry, but a lordship can't compare with love. I can't accept Knighton and pretend that Allan is merely a friend for me" states Guy "And I can't legally claim him as mine... I'm aware it's against the law".   
And the Guy's concludes "As a Lord I will be forced to marry a woman of noble origins and have a family of my own. I don't want this kind of future, I deserve a little bit of happiness and my happiness is now resting in this room"  
"But you chased girls when you were younger... " mumbles Robin  
"I remember, but I wasn't really interested in them. I chased Marian because she was yours not because I really loved her, and I'm sorry for this" says Guy  
"Ok" says Robin "It doesn't matter anymore... It's in the past now... And if you really love Allan like you say we all will help and support the both of you, but please think about Knighton"  
"Thanks Robin for you support, but right now I can only think about Allan and his recovery" says Guy "Now can you please leave us alone?"  
"Of course. See you later Guy" and with that Robin leaves the room.

Ten days pass and nothing happens.  
On the fifteenth day Guy suddenly awakes and notices that Allan is moving his hand tightening Guy's hand.   
Guy holds his breath and silent tears starts to fell from his face.  
He was so happy, finally Allan was regaining consciousness.  
It was time to celebrate! The love of his live was coming back to him!   
Guy stood up from the chair and watched amazed Allan opening his eyes, and after a few moment Allan hazel eyes were staring back at his blue ice ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Allan slowly opens his eyes.  
He is immediately blinded by the light that hits his eyes.  
He immediately closes his eyes and then he tries to open them again.  
He blinks a little bit and tries to focus his sight.

A few minutes passes and Allan can see clearly again.  
The first thing he notices is Guy standing behind him and looking him with teary eyes.  
Allan smiles at the sight and tries to sit up, but Guy stops immediately stops him.  
Guy gives him a goblet of water and he drinks it in a matter of seconds.

"Allan, love, you're awake" says Guy "How are you feeling?"  
"Hi Giz" answers Allan "I'm a little bit achy, but overall I feel well"  
"Thank God Allan you're alive! you made me think I lost you forever" replies Guy "When I saw your body in front of the gates of Nottingham I thought that I really lost you, that I was alone again..." finishes Guy sobbing.  
"Hey Giz, I'm not that easy to kill" says Allan in mocked annoyance "But I have to confess that I don't know what happened and where are we right now..."  
"We are in Locksley, we were both gravely injured in Nottingham so Robin took us here to recover" explains Guy. And then he goes on explaining to Allan the full story.  
"Allan you were shot by Vaisey after we left you in the forest. After he shoot you he brought your body in front of the gates of Nottingham for us all to see. When I saw your body I thought that I lost you and so I fought recklessly in the battle that followed. I was mad at myself because due to my stupidity you were dead. As a result I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and I got stabbed."  
"When I woke up Kate and Robin explained me what exactly happened that day. I wanted to go away from here and I also thought about ending my life because I didn't want to live without you by my side. Than Robin told me that you were still alive; that was the best moment since I woke up"  
"I than spent my days here with you waiting for you to wake up".

Allan listen to everything that Guy's saying than asks "But this is not the whole story, is it Giz?" "You are not the Lord of Locksley anymore... so why are we here?"  
"You are right Allan, this is not the whole story" answers Guy "King Richard came back to England and gave Locksley back to Robin. We are here because he decided to take care of us, at least until we are recovered enough to go away".  
"And King Richard didn't treat you as a criminal?" Asks Allan  
"No, he didn't. But that doesn't matter right now. The important thing is that you are here with me" answers Guy.  
"I also have to tell you that Robin and the gang knows about us now"  
"Ok, and how did they take the news?"  
"They more or less accepted us. They cannot fully understand the kind of love we share, but they aren't against us".  
"Wonderful" replies Allan

After a few minutes of silence Guy asks  
"Allan will you ever be able to forgive me for my behavior in the forest? I promised you long ago to always be at your side, but that day I miserably failed..."  
Allan bring a hand on Guy's cheek and says "I've already forgiven you Guy, I love you too much to be mad at you. We have a second chance to be together and I don't want to spend my time thinking about the past".

They talk a little bit more, than Allan's grow tired and fall asleep again.   
Guy watches him for a few minutes than decide to leave his room to go and give the others the good news.  
When Guy reaches the bottom of the stairs he run up against Kate that is in the process of bring food to him.  
Kate watches Guy and says "Wow Guy! I didn't expect to find you downstairs! I'm happy you decide to have lunch with us"  
"Hi Kate, I wasn't thinking about lunch... I'm not hungry..."  
"You now Guy... You need to eat" says Kate  
"I can't, but I will join you and the gang nevertheless. Make way Kate, I'll follow you"  
So Kate turns and goes to the dining room where the gang is about to start and eat lunch.  
When Kate and Guy enter the room they are surprised to see Guy and watches him with disbelieved glances.  
Robin get up from his chair and says "Welcome Guy, we didn't expect you here... You never came to share your meals with us".  
"I know..."  
"Take a sit Guy"  
"Thanks Robin, but I'm not really hungry...I came here to share a good news with you. Allan woke up this morning!"  
Everybody gasp and then cheers   
"Wow, what a good news" Says Robin  
"Praised be Jesus Christ" Mumbles Tuck  
"This is really a good news, I'm really happy" Confirms Will  
"Ok, sit down Guy" Says Robin "Now we have to celebrate".

In the afternoon Guy comes back to Allan's bedroom with a tray of food and followed by Robin.  
When he enters the room he notices that Allan is awake once more, goes immediately to him and places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.  
"Allan I brought you something to eat"  
"Thanks Giz" Says Allan "Nice to see you again Robin"  
"Nice to see you awake and well Allan " Respond Robin   
"I came to say that I'm sorry for my behavior Allan..."  
"Don't say anything Robin, just like I said to Giz there is nothing to be sad for"  
"Thank you Allan"  
"I'm not being funny but... I'm the one who has to thank you Robin. You took care of me and Guy... We will never be able to repay you for this"  
"It was my pleasure" States Robin "You are both my friends"  
"Thanks... And I can promise you that Guy and I will leave as soon as I can leave this bed. We don't really want to put you in a bad situation because of our relationship. We have not the power to stand for it so we will be on our way soon" Says Allan  
"If you say so I have to presume that Guy didn't tell you everything..." affirms Robin  
"Tell me what exactly" Asks Allan  
"Tell you about King Richard decisions" Answers Robin   
"Yes, I know that Guy isn't considered like a criminal..."  
"Nothing else?"  
"No"  
"King Richard decided to give to all of us a Lordship to demonstrate his gratitude toward us. He gave Knighton to Guy and Bonchurch to you..."  
Allan watches Guy and asks him "Why didn't you tell me this Guy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Guy was pissed off with Robin.  
How could Robin tell to Allan about the Lordship offer? He didn't want to let Allan in the dark about this matter, but he wanted to be the one discussing it with him.  
When Allan asked him why he didn't tell him about the Lordship he didn't know what to say, so he stared to the wall refusing to open his mouth.

Robin, noticing his reaction, decided it was time to go away and excusing himself he left the room.

Allan was stunned.  
For the first time in his life he has the possibility to become a Lord, to live a life of plenty; and his lover didn't mention this option to him.  
Allan isn't a scholarly man. He never attended school, but Robin first and then Guy taught him how to read and write and he is wise enough to decide by himself what is better for his future so he is a little surprised that Guy omitted to tell him this kind of information and he is a little concerned.

As soon as Robin exited the room Allan decided to ask to Guy again: "Giz, care to tell me why you didn't tell me about the Lordship?"  
In that precise moment Guy turned around to face him and then answered: "Allan what do you know about Lordship laws?"  
"I...I...Well, I know that becoming a Lord means having a manor and land to administrate. That's all"  
"As I suspected..."  
"I don't get it Giz... care to explain what do you mean?"  
"Listen Allan, there is a law that says that when someone becomes a Lord he must marry a woman in six month because is a Lord's duty to ensure that his lands will be inherited by his son."  
"Uh"  
"I never wanted to keep you in the dark about the Lordship, but I wanted to discuss it with you when the time was right" mumbled Guy  
"Ok, I don't know what to say..."  
"Well Allan, you don't have to say anything to me right now" says Guy "I already told to Robin that I won't accept Knighton because I can't live a life without you by my side Allan; but if you want to accept you are free to do it". And with that Guy left the room.

Allan was shocked... Did Guy just said that he refused his lordship? Did Guy just said that he couldn't live without him? Did Guy just confessed his love for him?  
It took Allan just a few minutes to process what just happed.  
He didn't need to think what to do about the Lordship... Obviously he is proud to have the chance to gain wealth but for him is far more important to have Guy by his side.  
He couldn't even in a million years marry a girl because this won't make him happy.  
He couldn't love anyone else than Guy, so he was ready to give up the Lordship offer to have the chance to live the rest of his live beside the incredible man he fell in love with.

Allan got immediately out of bed and searched in the wardrobe for some clothes to wear.  
His injures were still aching but he gritted his teeth and exited the his bedroom in search of Guy.  
He arrived outside Guy's bedroom in a few minutes and then entered without knocking.  
The first thing he notice is Guy curled on the bed so he decide to sit go and sit on the bed near Guy and start to stroke his hair.  
Guy just watches him.  
After a really long silence Allan start to talk: "I'm sorry Guy for what happened in my room, but when Robin told me about the Lordship offer I got a little overwhelmed and then I thought that maybe you were trying to hide this information from me and I didn't reacted in a good way"  
Guy didn't say a world so Allan went on."Listen Guy I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to accept the Lordship offer"  
"What?!?! I thought that a life of plenty was what you always wanted"  
"Well maybe.... when I was a boy I wanted to be rich.... You know a was born in poverty and the idea to become a wealthy man always attracted me, but not anymore"  
"What made you change idea?"  
"Well... I'm not being funny but I met a wonderful person some time ago that made me change pretty much everything in my life"  
"And who this person is?"  
"Do you really don't know?" asked Allan  
Guy just shacked his head so Allan sayed "It's you Giz. I want to spend the rest of my life only with you, and it really doesn't matter if we are poor or rich as long as I have you by my side".  
Guy watched Allan with wide eyes. Nobody before ever said a thing like that to him. He was used to be rejected, so when Allan, his boy, confessed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him Guy lost the ability to speak.  
Allan understanding Guy's reaction cheekily said "You know Giz, you can kiss me now"  
Guy did exactly what Allan just asked. He surged forward and captured Allan's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

One kiss became two and then three.  
When they broke apart Allan was the first to speak "So... Giz, what are we going to do?"  
"I suppose we'll have to leave England. I honestly don't know if we can be together here... I still have some acquaintances in France, we can go there. In France we can find jobs and live a peaceful life"  
"Sounds wonderful, but aren't there in France laws against same sex couples?"  
"Yes there are Allan, but if we are discreet nothing will happen to us"  
"So I believe we have to start packing and say good bye to our friends" said Allan  
"Let's not rush thing Allan. We have to speak to the others first and then officially refuse the Lordship. Then we can decide what to do with our lives; how this sounds?"  
"Sounds good... Do you need to be somewhere soon Giz?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Because I really miss your kisses and if you're not busy we can stay here and cuddle a little. Are you ok with that?"  
"I'm more than ok... I think it's perfect"


	7. chapter 7

It was evening when Allan an Guy joined the others downstairs. 

They spent the afternoon talking about their future and making plans for their trip to France.   
Allan asked Guy to teach him a little bit of French and Guy eagerly took the chance beginning his lessons straight away .   
Guy took notice that Allan was a really fast learner; yes, he struggled a little bit with the strange French accent but he soon picked up the basics.  
Allan for his part couldn't get enough to listen to Guy speak in French.   
His deep baritone voice was beyond orgasmic in Allan's opinion.  
It was only a matter of time that this first French lessons became a very passionate kissing session.  
They were not ready to make love but they still took pleasure in hugging each other and sharing the intimacy of their special bond. 

The gang didn't expect to see them, they thought that the couple would spend the evening, just like the afternoon, upstairs by themselves.  
They were talking, plotting strategies to convince Allan and Guy to accept their respective lordship offers: but, above all, they didn't want for Allan and Guy to live the Country.   
So when Allan and Guy descended the stairs they were discussing animatedly about what to do to solve the issue in hand that at first nobody noticed them; only when Guy cleared his voice they did notice the couple.

Robin, as usual was the first to welcome them.  
"Good evening Guy, Allan. It's nice to see you decide to have dinner with us and enjoy our company"  
"Well... you see Robin, we have a lot to discuss about" replied Allan  
"Yes, we have. But let's have dinner first".  
Dinner, as usual, was a rowdy affair.   
In Allan's eyes it was like they shared their meals in the forest except that they weren't in the forest anymore.   
Thinking about the past made Allan a little bit melancholic.   
When they lived in the forest life was easier and carefree.   
Now, on the contrary, they have to deal whit new laws and new problems...  
Guy, sensing his change of mood, embraced Allan as a sign of support.  
Yes, Allan thought, live will be difficult in the near future but until he will have Guy with him all will be going well.

When dinner was over they moved to the adjacent sitting room.  
Guy sat in an armchair and then grab Allan's hand and made sit him on his knees before share a sweet kiss with him.  
The others watched them incredulously, but no one commented on that action.  
When the kiss was over Friar Tuck was the first one to address them: "Well, my friends, I believe that if anyone had doubts about their relationship now every doubt has been certainly dissipated".  
Allan and Guy blushed and then Guy said "we're sorry, we didn't want to embarrass anyone".  
"You are a really cute couple" squealed Kate.  
"Yes I agree, you are a really good match" confirmed Robin "But now we need to discuss of more urgent matters".  
"Guy, Allan" continued Robin "You have to accept the Lordship offer, I beg you. Now it's really important to establish a new kind of power over these lands, we have to demonstrate to the people that live in these lands that we are better than Vaisey... We have to remedy the old wrongdoings".  
"You two can't go abroad and live these lands to other people we don't know and we don't trust. Please stay here, accept the Lordship and then we'll figure out a solution for your relationship together".   
Guy and Allan listened to Robin speech and then Guy replied "I understand what are you trying to say Robin, and I understand your concerns; but I can't accept a Lordship if it means that I have to hide who I really am. I'm tired of hiding my true self".  
"I had to endure Vaisey coercion for a long time and now I'm tired, I want only to spend the rest of my life with Allan".  
"Please Guy, please Allan, don't take hasty decisions... Think about the benefits of the Lordship..." Said Robin  
"We already discussed of this Robin and we prefer a life in poverty together to a life in wealth but alone".  
Robin was defeated he didn't know what to say more to convince them about the Lordship.   
He opted to stare to the ground.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kate spoke up  
"Robin didn't you say earlier that King Richard will arrive here at Locksley in two weeks?"  
"Yes, I did"  
"So why we don't postpone this conversation until the King's arrive?" asked Kate "In the meantime we can try to think about a solution that can be acceptable for both Allan and Guy and the law".  
"I believe you are right Kate" said Robin "I love you so much!" and then Robin kissed Kate.

Friar Tuck, who just listened to the conversation, broke the silence and said  
"Maybe there is an acceptable solution for everybody" Said after q while Friar Tuck  
"You know it's not common and not very much known, but in specific cases the church allows two men to join in marriage".  
"Is this a cruel joke Tuck?" asked Robin "I know the Bible and there in nothing in there that allows a union like that"  
"You are right Robin" answered Tuck "the Bible doesn't say anything about marriage between two men; but a couple of centuries ago pope Benedict VI wrote an encyclical were he asserted that if two men are in love and their love is witnessed by ten people they can marry".  
"Really?" asked Allan full of hope "you are not fooling us in order to accept the Lordship?"  
"I'm not fooling anyone" confirmed Tuck  
"And they the marriage won't affect the Lordship?" asked Robin  
"No, but there is a catch... Law here in England is very strict and doesn't accept that two Lords marries because Lords need to produce at least an heir to assure the continuity of their lineage"  
"So this is a false hope. We cannot stay together and become Lord" states Guy   
"No Guy it's not a false hope. What I'm trying to say is that you and Allan need to marry before King Richard arrives here".  
"So apparently we have a marriage to celebrate soon!" exclaims Kate.

In that moment Guy stood up from the armchair and ran upstairs.   
A few minutes later he came back down and crouched in front of Allan.   
He took out a ring from his pocket and said: "Allan you are the love of my life, will you marry me?"


	8. chapter 8

"This is not a joke Guy, isn't it?" Asked Allan  
Guy was a little concerned by Allan's reaction to his proposal, could it be possible that his boy wasn't really in love with him? Could it be possible that it was all a farce?  
Doubts were clouding Guy's mind so instead of answering Allan's question he asked:  
"Why do you think this is joke Allan?"  
"I-I don't know Guy... Do you really want to marry me? Do you really want to formalize our relationship?"  
"Yes" said Guy simply  
"B -but Guy in this way the villagers will know about us... they will know that we are different... they will gossip about our relationship"  
"Listen Allan. I love you with all my heart and I really want you to become my husband because I can't live my life without you by my side. I don't care of the villagers would say about us, they don't know our feelings so they can't judge us" affirmed Guy "so I will ask you again... will you marry me Allan?"

Allan was overwhelmed with joy. Guy loved him and wasn't ashamed of their relationship.   
This was undoubtedly the happiest day of his life!  
Tears of joy threatened to spill from his eyes and he couldn't momentarily find his voice to answer to Guy's question.   
When Allan was able to speak again he said "Yes Giz, I will marry you" and then "I love you so so much".

In that moment Guy's arms wrapped around Allan's torso and then Guy's mouth claimed Allan's one in a deep and passionate kiss, much too carnal for the setting.  
In that moment they were in their own world.   
They were so much estranged from reality that the forgot about the other occupants of the room, so when they heard a coughing sound they pulled immediately apart and both blushed having noticed the look in the other's face.

That evening they started to pan the upcoming wedding.  
The two lovebirds decided to marry in eight days from today, so there wasn't much time to organize a big wedding.  
Kate made a point in searching for appropriate clothes both for the two lovebirds and for the others meanwhile Friar Tuck assured to everybody that he would work on a document to send to the Bishop in order to let him know of the marriage.  
Much started to plan what to cook for a pantagruelian buffet after the wedding and Little John assured that he will do his best to purchase good wine to drink at the receipt.

Robin was watching the scene in front of him; it seemed that a little bit of happiness was finally granted to them all.

After a few hours Allan suddenly said "We cannot marry Giz, we don't have a chapel!"  
Robin took that moment to stand up and say "Of course you have a chapel for your marriage Allan. If you want you can marry here in Locksley's chapel"  
At that words Guy stood up and wend to Robin, then said "Thank you really much Robin, we really appreciate".

The evening came slowly to an end.  
Everybody were tired and emotionally exhausted.  
They decided to stop the planning for the wedding and go to sleep.

Allan and Guy ascended the stairs together, hand in hand, in peaceful silence.  
When they arrived in front of Guy's bedroom door he said "Good night Allan"  
"Hey Giz, is this the way to deal with your future husband?"  
"Uh!?! I don't understand"  
"I want to sleep with you Giz!"  
"But we are not married yet pet" said Guy in a teasing tone   
"Who cares, this hasn't stopped us before, has it?" stated Allan in an equally teasing tone  
"Let go in my room then pet" said Guy before lean down to kiss Allan silly.

Once inside the privacy of their bedroom they started to undress each other between the kisses.  
They reached the bed and suddenly Guy was on top of Allan all too eager to have his way whit him.  
Guy started to ground his hips with Allan's ones while Allan was kissing Guy in every place he could reach.

"Oh God! How I have missed this Giz" Whispered Allan   
"I love you pet" responded Guy   
"Tell me what do you want pet"   
Allan was barely able to think in that moment, so whit the last ounce of clarity he possessed he said "You Giz, I want you.... Oh God, please take me now"  
But Guy had other plans for this night.  
"No pet, not tonight" said cheekily Guy   
"Oww, please don't tease me!" moaned Allan  
"But we can still have a little bit of fun" and whit that statement Guy both their erection together.  
As soon as he did that both their hips started to jerk at the sensation.  
Allan reached up to cup Guy's face pulling him down to kiss him once again feeling the movement of Guy's hand speed up and taking them closer and closer to the edge.  
One, two, three strokes later and Allan reached his orgasm releasing his cum all over his stomach while Guy seeing and feeling Allan's release followed straight after him and over the edge.  
Allan waited until he got his breath back before he reached for the bedside table in search of a linen to wipe their release with.  
In the meanwhile Guy reached for the sheets to cover them both while Allan scooted close to him and sank down in Guy's embrace.

"I cannot wait to be your husband" said Allan dreamily  
"neither can I" responded Guy kissing Allan's forehead  
For the first time in their life everything was perfect.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding

The day of the wedding was approaching fast.  
In two days Allan and Guy will be officially husbands and Guy couldn't wait another minute.

The days left to the wedding were full of thing to do and to organize.  
Allan and Guy had to found suitable clothes for the wedding (and they had to do it separately, because God forbid if they saw each other before the wedding).  
Then they had to taste all the recipes Much, alongside with the cook, prepared and decide which of them let him cook for their receipt and decide the flavor of their wedding cake.

Thankfully Kate took pity of them and decided to take in her hands the matter of the decoration of the chapel; Guy was sure he couldn't do it. No way in hell he was going to spend his time choosing flowers, thank you very much!

But the worst of it all was the fact that he and Allan had to sleep in different rooms until the wedding.  
Guy wasn't a puritan, he had sex in the past both with men and women; and even if agreed to wait for the wedding night to be intimate with Allan once again, he didn't appreciate the imposition to sleep in different rooms.  
He preferred to sleep with Allan in his arms not only because of the warmth of another body next to him, but he wanted to feel Allan because he had still nightmares in which his boy was dead.   
He still was scared to lose his boy forever.

Allan, on the other hand, was enjoying the days before the wedding.  
He was ecstatic because he was finally going to marry the love of his life.  
So he wasn't complaining when he had to spend a lot of time in the kitchens tasting the recipes Much prepared, he wasn't complaining either when he had to find suitable clothes for the wedding or when he had to spend hours on end with Kate discussing about decorations.

The only thing that he couldn't understand was why he had to spend the night alone.  
Robin and Friar Tuck were adamant in prevent that two lovers slept in the same room.  
It really didn't matter, thinks Allan, him and Guy weren't virgin anymore; but still Robin and Friar Tuck kept them apart from each other.  
The truth was that Allan felt lonely during the nights. He wanted to be with Guy physically, of course. But the most important reason of why he wanted to be with Guy during the nights was because Guy gave Allan strength and support and Allan never had nightmares when he was sleeping with Guy.

Well, thinks Allan, in a couple of days nobody will be able to put them apart anymore. 

And then the big day arrives.

Guy wakes up early in the morning, he hadn't much sleep, he was too excited for the big day to sleep.  
He puts some clothes on and exits his room heading to the kitchens.   
Once there the cook offers him something to eat for breakfast but he's too nervous to eat something so he just drinks a goblet of milk and then he goes out for a long walk in hopes of calming his nerves.

Allan, on the other hand, wakes up a lot later than Guy and only because someone is insistently knocking at his bedroom door.  
When he goes open the door he finds a rather excited Kate with a tray full of food for breakfast.   
She enters in his room and they start to share the breakfast when Kate asks him:  
"How do you feel Allan? are you excited?"  
"I'm over the moon Kate" says Allan "I still can't believe that today I will marry him!"  
"I'm so happy for you, you deserve this "  
"Thanks"  
They just finished their breakfast when Kate asks "Allan, do you know where you and Guy will go for the honeymoon?"  
Allan blushes beet red and stammers a little, so Kate says "Don't be shy Allan, it doesn't suits you!"  
"I'm not shy.... But you know Kate.... I've never talked about my private life with anyone"  
"Allan!!! I don't want to know about you private life! I just asked about the honeymoon!"  
"I don't know Kate... But I don't think Guy had time to plan an honeymoon, and I really don't want to talk about it!"  
"Ok, ok... I won't ask again... I was just curious" said Kate "But now I believe it's time to get dressed for your marriage Allan, you'll have to walk up the altar in about an hour".

Guy stood on the altar waiting for Allan to arrive.  
Say that he was anxious was the understatement of the year.   
Guy was anxious to marry his boy and to begin a new life with him.   
He was counting down the seconds left to the wedding.  
Next to him there was Robin, his best man, while Friar Tuck was going to officiate the wedding.  
As the minutes passed Guy started to pacing around the altar wondering if Allan changed idea and didn't want to marry him anymore.  
"Calm don Guy, he's coming" said Robin  
"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"  
"Calm down Guy, Allan loves you and is going to marry you in a few minutes".

In that exact moment Allan arrived in front of Loxley's chapel and began to walk down the aisle.

The ceremony was a blur.  
Guy was so anxious that he was fidgeting during the entire ceremony, while Allan, on the other hand, was excited and happy to finally marry Giz.  
He smiled trough the ceremony radiating happiness everywhere.  
Then came the moment of the exchanging of the vows.

"Guy you can pronounce your wedding vows" said Friar Tuck  
I, Guy of Gisborne, take you, Allan A-Dale, to be my husband. I faithfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in success and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live.

"And now is your turn Allan" bade Friar Tuck  
I, Allan A-Dale, take you, Guy of Gisborne, to be my wedded husband, and in doing so, I commit my life to you, encompassing all sorrows and joys, all hardships and triumphs, all the experiences of life.  
A commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and eternally made new.

"It's with immense pleasure that I declare Guy of Gisborne and Allan A-Dale united in marriage".   
"Now Guy you can kiss your husband" finished Friar Tuck.  
Guy leaned down and kissed Allan in a way a little bit too carnal for their setting.   
The others started to cheer, but the newly wedded didn't care, they were finally happy.


	10. chapter 10

He and his boy were finally married thought Guy.  
He could call Allan his husband now and he was so happy that no words could describe his feelings now.  
They were still inside the church and Guy was only half aware of the world around him, the only person that really mattered was the one beside him. His husband.   
The members of the gang were cheering, just happy for them.  
But now they'll have a receipt to attend and then their honeymoon.  
Guy couldn't wait to be alone with Allan to start their life together.  
He was still a bit preoccupied about the upcoming visit of King Richard and the Lordship problem, but now he wasn't alone anymore.  
In that moment Guy turned his head and saw Allan smiling, he was so beautiful that he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and captured Allan's lips with his in a deep kiss full of passion, lust and no small amount of love. 

The kiss ended only when Guy became aware of the noise the gang was now making.  
Guy blushed while Allan turned to him and said "I love you Guy whit all my heart" and then were Allan's lips that attached themselves to Guy's one.

A little bit later Robin cleared his throat and said "ladies and gentlemen I believe now it's time to celebrate, we have a party to attend to!"  
"Yeah!" shouted Little John "let's go celebrate this joyful moment!"  
They all exited the church and went to the cloister where they decided to held the party.

The receipt was very luxurious.  
They sat at a long table draped with white tablecloths and then some servants brought wine and lots of delicious food.  
They all ate and drank to their brim. Happiness could be read in everyone's face.  
Guy wasn't a man who like to speak or declare his feelings in front of other people, but he really loved Allan and today he wanted to surprise his boy declaring his love for him in front of everybody.   
Guy stood up and cleared his throat and then addressed the love of his life "Allan, I love you with all my heart. There are no words powerful enough to describe how much I love you. I fell in love with you in one of the darkest periods of my life. I was alone and broken, but when I met you, you made me feel like I was at home and whole again" and after a little pause for air he went on in French this time "Nous sommes deux milliers de la même âme, sans toi je serais perdu".

Allan's eyes glistening with tears of joy. He couldn't predict that Guy would do a declaration like that in front of the entire gang.   
The part he appreciated more was the one in French. Guy, in the past weeks, taught him a little bit of the language and he was happy he could share this thing with him.

Allan watched Guy in the face and with and adoring expression on his face he said: "I love you too Guy. This is the sweetest declaration you could make, thank you".

Once the party was over everybody started to excuse themselves and retire to their places.  
In the end only Guy and Allan where left in the cloister.  
In that moment Allan turned to Guy and said "Guy, I was wondering... What did you planned for our honeymoon?"  
"Well Allan, you know, in this little time I couldn't do miracles"  
"Giz are you telling me you didn't kink about our honeymoon? are we going to spend it here at Locksley with the others?" said Allan in an appalled tone  
Guy chuckled and then answered "Of course not, Allan. But I'm not going to tell you where we are going to spend our honeymoon. You'll see when we get there".  
"Wow Giz" exclaimed Allan "you are full of surprises today!"   
Guy blushed and leaned down once again to kiss Allan.  
Once the kiss ended Allan said "so let's go Giz, I can't wait to finally be alone with you"

Guy took Allan's hand and together they started to walk towards Locksley's stables where their horses awaited them.  
They galloped for a while side by side until they reached a small cottage at the beginning of the forest.   
Guy dismounted and helped Allan do the same and then said "here we are, what do you think Allan?"  
Allan was speechless.   
He was watching the old cottage and remembered what it used to be that place for them.  
During the time they were both living in the forest with Robin and the gang their relationship was a secret, so they found that old cottage to spend some time together as a couple.  
This was simply the perfect place where to spend their honeymoon Allan thought.  
"It's perfect Giz, this is simply perfect" said Allan.  
Guy opened the door and then picked up Allan bridal stile and crossed the threshold. He then deposited Allan over the large bed he brought in the cottage for their honeymoon.  
In that moment Guy said "are you tired Allan, do you want to sleep?"  
"No Giz, I'm not tired" answered Allan "The only thing I want now is you on this bed with me, naked".  
"I'm not opposed to this suggestion" said Guy  
"I missed you very much Giz" stated Allan.

Guy sat down on the bed beside Allan and then started to kiss him.  
One kiss became two and the latter more impassioned than the former.  
After a few more kisses Allan straddled Guy and started to disrobe him. First he eased his shirt off and then he proceeded to unlace his trousers where he could feel a nice bulge.  
Once Guy's trousers were off, Allan palmed Guy erection enjoying the feeling of his hard flesh in his hand.  
Guy moaned loudly already dizzy with pleasure "yes Allan... more".  
When even Allan was naked Guy took hold of his hips and positioned Allan under him with his back pressed against the mattress. He then kneeled down between his lover's legs and wrapped his lips around the tip of Allan's hard cock sucking gently and said "You are lovely pet, and you're cock is just perfect".   
Guy took once again Allan's erection in his mouth and proceeded to rub his tongue against the underside of Allan's cock, sucking a little harder.   
Allan's breath started to speed and a few minutes later he panted "Guy stoop please! I need you inside me when I cum!"  
"I love when you tell me what you want pet" said Guy and then reached for the bedside table and pulled out a vial of oil coating his fingers with tacky substance.   
Guy rubbed a few times at Allan's entrance and then proceeded to stretch his lover's hole.  
Allan moaned with pleasure and reached towards Guy's chest and then nipped at his nipples making Guy moan once again.  
Once Allan was stretched enough, Guy positioned himself over Allan while he wrapped his legs around his husband waist, pulling him closer.  
Allan felt Guy's cock against his hole and then he pushed in.   
The feeling was wonderful. Allan arched his back toward guy's chest and planted his nails in Guy's shoulders.  
Guy whispered "I love you Allan, you are perfect" and started to thrust setting a gentle pace.  
"I love you too Guy and i missed this so much" murmured Allan "It's wonderful to feel whole again".  
Guy kissed Allan's exposed neck , just below the Adam's apple while one of his hand seized Allan's cock.   
"Yes, more Giz... please!" pleaded Allan.  
Guy started to thrust faster hitting Allan's prostate while Allan's moan became louder nearing completition.  
Allan's back arched again and he reached his orgasm cumming between their bodies.   
Feeling Allan's orgasm made Guy reach his own climax, after a few more deep thrust he was cumming inside his husband.

Guy pulled out of Allan rolling onto his back. They were both trying to catch their breath.  
Reaching for the bedside table once again Guy took out a handkerchief he used to wipe their mess. He then hugged Allan positioning his head on his chest and said "I love you Allan, forever"  
Allan snuggled to Guy's chest and said "I love you too Giz, until my last breath"  
Their passion sated, they drift off to sleep.


End file.
